


You Can't Have Just One

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Exophilia, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, cock bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Javier is very pleased to discover a new business that caters to a specific sexual interest of his--i.e "sessions" with the tentacle-pile alien species known as the Ulpha. He's ready to take everything Aular has to offer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	You Can't Have Just One

**Author's Note:**

> The human in this story is explicitly a transgender man. He is post-top surgery and specific terms are not used to describe his anatomy--aside from words like “dick” being used in reference to his bottom growth. This is done for the comfort of any FTM readers who prefer a mix of masculine and vague language when trans men are depicted in erotica scenarios. I ask for comments to not contain transphobic slurs or otherwise transgender-related fetishistic language because this piece is in no way intended to fetishize trans people. Any comments found doing so will be deleted. 
> 
> Thank you

Javier had always approached life with a ‘try everything at least once’ mentality. So when a new business opened that provided people the opportunity to indulge in a particular niche sexual interest, he very quickly jumped to the chance and got himself onto the waiting list. 

To say he hadn’t fantasized about this particular thing long before would be a lie. There was a fair amount of porn involving it which he had initially stumbled upon by accident but found himself enjoying immensely—and repeatedly. 

The subject was aliens; a specific species of them. He had done his fair share of interspecies fucking already, not at all put off by alien men twice his size or claws or gelatinous anatomy—and certainly not by the wide variety of dicks. Human guys were all fine and good, but there was something about the unknown of an alien species that just got Javier so damn horny.

The business offered ‘sessions’ with a species called the Ulpha, which were sapient piles of tentacles. Countless limbs, multiple cocks on the males. Javier had gotten himself off many times to videos of people bound and spread by them, getting fucked until they were swollen with cum. He had even bought toys that were modeled after Ulpha dick-tentacles, but he had still longed for the real thing.

His desire was now coming true. The weeks leading up to his appointment were full of excitement. He all but skipped down from his apartment that day and into the hover cab which brought him to the building. It was fairly unassuming from the outside, aside from the logo which featured a dripping wet tentacle and—upon closer inspection—the“Age 21+” sign on the door. 

Javier was greeted by an android receptionist who asked to see his IDs and for him to sign a waiver (“Not to worry. It’s just for legal reasons, hun.”). On the computer, she brought up the results of the blood work and other tests he had been required to undergo a few days before coming to be sure he wasn’t carrying anything. He was clean, which of course he knew; he was always careful. With everything in order, he was handed a robe and a caddy containing various brands of optional aphrodisiacs.

He was led by another woman down a hallway and into a small, single-person change room that also contained a shower—for the aftermath. She pointed out the door opposite the entrance and told him to strip and put on the robe before entering it. With a wink and a friendly “Enjoy”, she left him to his business.

Practically shaking in anticipation, Javier got undressed. After tying the robe’s belt around himself, he went through the caddy. It happened to have one of his favourites, so he popped the cap and downed the liquid inside. The stuff was designed to heighten sensitivity but also increase stamina. His use of it before had allowed for over an hour of orgasms before his body gave out. He wanted the get the absolute most out of this.

With zero trepidation, he entered the other room. The place was entirely linoleum with a drain in the center—probably for easy cleaning purposes. A large, bright green Ulpha was sitting a few feet from the door.

“Good evening,” said a voice in his head, deep and smooth as molasses. Javier knew the Ulpha were telepathic, but he didn’t expect the presence of the voice to be so pleasurable. 

He shivered. “Hello,” he said simply.

“You must be Javier,” the Ulpha said, shifting a few tentacles as the human approached. “My name is Aular. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Knowing what he meant, Javier disrobed. The aphrodisiac was already starting to kick in, so even the fabric sliding off his skin was almost arousing.

Aular reached out and took the robe from him. He hung it up on a nearby hook and seemed to take a moment to look the human over (just how was a mystery due to him not having any visible eyes). The Ulpha gently caressed Javier’s chest, running his tentacles over the thin scars under each of his pecs and resting them against his hips. The appendages were surprisingly warm.

“Mm, such a handsome creature you are,” Aular said. One of the tentacles moved downwards, situating itself between Javier’s legs and lightly rubbing once against his dick. “Especially here.”

“A-ah, thanks. I grew it myself,” Javier said, feeling himself throb at the touch.

Aular’s low, jovial chuckle trickled down Javier’s spine. “It is exquisite. I would very much like to get better acquainted with it.” 

A tentacle loosely wrapped itself around Javier’s wrist and gently pulled him forward.

“Come,” Aular invited.

“I intend to,” Javier said.

The Ulpha told him to sit among his body and Javier gently lowered himself down, conscious of possibly hurting him. Aular’s tentacles moved beneath him and a few came up to trace slow patterns on his chest and stomach.

“May we begin?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Javier breathed, trembling as he felt his thighs being coiled around and eased apart. 

“Good,” Aular said. “How about you touch yourself for me first?”

Javier nodded and let his hand drift down. He thumbed the base of his cock, gasping as the simple touch sent a jolt of pleasure through him. There was already a little wetness there which he gathered and used to slick himself up. He began rubbing his dick slowly.

“That’s it,” Aular said after a time. “Sorry to make you wait, but I always like to see this first. And you can call me selfish, but I prefer to enter someone who’s already sensitive and…twitching for me.”

The phrase sounded particularly filthy in Aular’s proper, accented voice. It sent Javier’s dick throbbing and his pace picked up. Moans began to tumble from his parted lips, interspersed between his already heavy panting. 

A tentacle traced the shell of his ear and down the side of his neck. It glided over his shoulder and found itself at one of his nipples. He usually didn’t have much feeling in them anymore, but the aphrodisiac had changed that; they were sensitive as hell. The tentacle merely brushed past it to come to rest upon his chest, but his back still arched into it and a pleasured groan escaped him.

“I love your voice; so wanting,” Aular said. “How do you sound when you cum, I wonder?”

Javier could feel his body rapidly approaching the edge, so the Ulpha wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. His hand was flying over his cock, his chest heaved, and the unrestrained parts of his body twitched and writhed. 

“Your heart is racing,” Aular commented as Javier’s voice grew louder. “Are you getting close?”

“A-ah! Yes,” Javier moaned. “Can I?”

“Of course, darling. Cum for me. The sooner you do, the sooner I can bury myself in you.”

“Fuck,” Javier yelped as his orgasm tore through him. Long, unabashed moans left him as his body quivered in pleasure. He didn’t stop stroking himself, feeling his dick pulsing against his hand. His insides clenched around nothing. There was nothing he wanted more than for something to cum on. 

“Intoxicating,” Aular praised, arousal leaking into his voice. “Look at what you’re doing to me.”

Javier saw three tentacles raise themselves around him. The dicks at the end of them had tapered heads and rows of symmetrical raised bumps that lined the shafts about six inches down. They were a shade of darker green than the rest of Aular’s body and the entire limbs they were attached to throbbed visibly. Precum was oozing from the tips and a lube-like substance was being secreted along their lengths. They were dripping for him, ready to fuck him full of cum.

“I need you,” Javier breathed. The aphrodisiac coursed through him at the height of its effect. He was almost dizzy with the fever of arousal that raced under his skin. “Please.”

“As you wish,” Aular said. “I want to see you completely restrained. May I?”

Javier nodded, enthusiastically raising his arms above his head. 

Aular wrapped himself around his wrists, immobilizing him. One of his dicks teased at Javier’s entrance, swirling around the hole, pushing in and retracting just the tip a few times. Only when Javier begged him to did he finally begin push in.

The Ulpha’s entire body trembled underneath him, a low and raspy groan sounding in his head. Inch by inch, the tentacle slid into him, stopping only when his body couldn’t take it any further. He had never had anything that deep inside him before and he almost came again at the sensation alone. 

“L-like my hole?” he asked, consciously contracting his walls around the throbbing cock and gasping as it shifted within him.

“You’re wonderful,” Aular gasped. “I…I’m not going to be able to hold myself back.”

“Then don’t.”

Spurred into movement, the Ulpha began rapidly thrusting his cock, not even bothering to slowly build up to the brisk speed. Quick, wet slapping noises filled the air as he hit deep. 

Javier felt his toes curl and flex. It was unreal how good this was, feeling the tentacle thrust into places that had never been touched before. He could get addicted to it.

“Yes,” Aular purred. “You take me so well…let’s try this.”

Javier felt another touch at his cock and he looked down. A different-looking tentacle was there; it had a noticeable opening at the end. Javier watched as it clamped onto his dick and began sucking him. 

“Ah, a-ah! Shit!” he cried, throwing his head back. The wet heat was mind-blowing—softly ridged and tight. “Fa-faster!”

Both tentacles upped their pace, the one inside him slamming in hard. Aular moaned loudly in his head, his previous cool composure breaking slightly in the face of his pleasure. 

“You’re so hot inside, Javier,” the Ulpha said, caught between aroused gasping and an almost possessive growling tone. “So deep and…perfect. Perfect. Perfect.”

Javier whimpered at the praise and he began to tremble, his legs shaking violently in Aular’s hold. His cock pulsed in the mouth-tentacle as it fucked itself on him. It felt like there was a ball of electricity between his legs sending out sparks across his body and igniting pleasure everywhere they spread to. The feeling was familiar but heightened by the presence of the tentacle pounding into him. 

“Ah, ah, so good!” he exclaimed. “I’m gonna—gonna cum!”

“As am I—hah—ah…where?” 

“Inside. Please inside. Inside, inside, inside!”

The long cock pushed in and burst, flooding Javier with warm cum. He felt it throb all the way up from his entrance to where the tip pressed against a sensitive wall deep inside him. On the third pump, he came hard, tightening around Aular and crying out as he was filled.

The spent tentacle slowly retracted and he shivered at the feeling of cum dribbling out of him. The one at his cock continued to suck lightly, causing his body to twitch every few seconds. Soft, shaky moans left him as he caught his breath. Within moments, he was gasping when he felt another rock hard tentacle dick probing his dripping, used hole.

He groaned through an excited smirk, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “Do it.”

With a filthy, wet sound, the second tentacle thrust in. Cum was forced out around its girth, squirting from Javier’s stretched hole. The maw around his dick began bobbing against him in earnest again. The bursts of pleasure radiating from his now hypersensitive member nearly had him screaming. 

A third tentacle rose near his face, oozing pearls of precum. Veins pulsed along the shaft and Javier’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Want a taste?” Aular inquired simply, his voice now rough over their connection. 

As an answer, Javier opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting the built-up saliva drip from the pink muscle. The tentacle sat itself there; hot, heavy, and twitching as it drooled into Javier’s mouth. It slid in further and Javier closed his lips around it. He traced over the textures with his tongue and indulged in Aular’s taste, moaning around his mouthful of cock as he was pounded into. 

Soon enough, the tentacle was thrusting into his mouth. Javier was forever thankful that he didn’t have much of a gag reflex as he relaxed his jaw and opened his throat to allow Aular to drive deeper.

“Gods,” the Ulpha breathed as his cock hit the back of Javier’s throat and pushed even further with no resistance. “Wonders—hah—never cease.”

Forced to breathe through his nose, Javier was hit with Aular’s intensely arousing scent. Thick, masculine musk and the faint sweetness of his natural lubricant. It made his insides quiver and crave another load.

His eyes widened as he felt a second tentacle at his hole. The tip slipped in underneath the other experimentally before slowly easing into him. He came instantly with the added stretch. The two cocks fucked him in alternating tandem through his orgasm. They never let up even as he pulsed around them. 

Javier felt the dick penetrating his mouth unload its thick cum down his throat. He swallowed around it, which drew a shaky groan from Aular. The tentacle withdrew, throbbing in front of his face a couple times and splattering him with a few smaller cumshots. He darted his tongue out as it dripped into the corner of his lips. His moan at the strong taste was cut off as another cock was pushed into his mouth. 

“There you go…,” Aular said. “Ah, it feels as though this mouth should be illegal.”

The tentacles fucked Javier wildly, grinding against each other inside him. They twisted and writhed in the tight space, and he thought he might lose his mind with pleasure. It wouldn’t be the worst way to go brain dead. 

The thrusting eventually began to lose rhythm as both cocks throbbed more intensely and leaked rivers of precum. Aular’s body shook beneath Javier as the tentacles plunged deep and let loose a torrent of cum at the same time. They pumped over and over until Javier could feel their release backtracking through him and spurting out. And even then it didn’t stop. A second set of shots went down his throat, far quicker than the first but no less exhilarating. 

The sensation of warmth flooding him at both ends brought on another shaking orgasm. His hips thrust up into the air as much as Aular’s grip on his would allow, which wasn’t much. More like a series of twitches in an unconscious attempt to drive his pulsing cock faster into the unrelenting mouth-tentacle. The waves kept coming, and he moaned loudly as his mouth was freed. 

All of the tentacles left him, leaving him trembling and leaking with cum. He found himself honestly whimpering at the empty feeling. His hole fluttered. The aphrodisiac was keeping him energized and wanting. It felt like every cell in his body was vibrating. 

“Please. More,” he begged. “I wanna cum again…I need to cum again. Please, Aular.”

The Ulpha shivered. “Mm…I love hearing my name so needy on your tongue.”

“Aular,” Javier whined. “Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“With pleasure, darling.”

Javier’s cock was sucked eagerly again, and he found two similar mouth-tentacles rising to clamp onto his nipples for the same treatment. He groaned through his teeth as the tight maws wetly enveloped them. 

“I have a special treat for you,” Aular said, bringing Javier’s attention downwards.

His hole began to twitch at what he saw. Three of the Ulpha’s cocks were twisted around one another, thick and throbbing together as all the heads leaked tantalizingly. 

“Can you take it?” Aular asked, caressing the human’s thighs and stomach. He chuckled. “As if I have to ask.”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Javier chanted between his heavy panting, feeling more cum spilling out of him when he involuntarily clenched in excitement. 

Slowly, the triple-cock pushed into him. He watched in aroused fascination as his abdomen bulged with it. It squirmed and twitched under his skin, inching deeper, stretching him perfectly. His lips were parted as if to moan, but only drool escaped at the corners of his mouth as he trembled violently in pleasure. Tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Aular paused, suddenly tense beneath him. He gingerly brought a tentacle to Javier’s face and massaged circles into his sides. 

“Are you all right?” he inquired. There was a hint of sincere distress in his voice, concerned that he had gone too far.

“Y-yeah,” Javier gasped. “Just…I’m so full…feels amazing.”

The Ulpha relaxed, sliding his tentacle almost reverently over the significant bump he made in Javier’s stomach.

“You look gorgeous; all swollen with my cocks,” he said.

Javier groaned. “Move…please.”

The tentacles seated inside him shifted, pulling out slowly before driving deeply again. Aular carefully built up speed to make sure Javier adjusted properly before he started slamming in. His bulging stomach shifted with the quick, hard thrusts. He was cumming in seconds.

“Ah, don’t stop!” he cried, practically convulsing. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop until you cum! Keep fu—ah—keep fucking me!”

Obliging, the tentacles only sped up, stuffing him over and over. One of Aular’s other limbs snaked up and wrapped around his waist to pull him down into his thrusts. The mouths on his cock and nipples sucked him hard. 

“Damn,” Aular growled. “You’re so—Gods, I need your mouth again.”

Moaning, Javier opened his mouth wide to take in another tentacle dick. It effortlessly shoved its way down his throat, endlessly oozing precum and lubricant.

“There’s a good boy. Swallow me,” the Ulpha praised lowly.

The words went straight to Javier’s pulsing cock and sloppy hole, and he was instantly quivering around Aular again as he came. His body got caught in a pleasure feedback loop that sent his eyes rolling as it kept him cumming, arching, and shaking.

He came down from it as Aular’s cock throbbed and pumped seed down his throat. The tentacle retracted, but he left his mouth open, beckoning with a wet, lolling tongue for another. His desire was met enthusiastically.

Javier started to lose track of how many times he came, or how many times he felt cum being shot into his stomach. All he knew was the feeling of being rammed into at almost supernatural speeds. How the Ulpha managed to last so long without cumming at that pace was beyond him, but he didn’t complain. He just let himself be fucked, cumming around the fiercely thrusting tentacles countless times.

Aular’s cocks grew harder and hotter, twitching wildly. 

“Hah—here it comes again, love. I’m—ah—I’m close,” he said.

“Ah! Aular,” Javier moaned, his mouth now unoccupied. “Do it. Cum. Cum. Fuck—Fucking fill me up.”

The Ulpha growled. “Yes—agh—you’ll be leaking with me for days.”

After a few more breakneck thrusts, Aular pushed his triple-cock in deep once last time and began unloading. The flood of hot cum was far more intense, splashing in Javier’s hole like a river unleashed from a dam.

Again and again, the tentacles spurted, and Javier practically wailed as a last explosive orgasm ripped through him. The softening triple-cock stayed inside his twitching walls for a moment at the end of it all. Even as the mouth-tentacles left Javier’s dick and nipples. It was like the Ulpha wanted to savor being inside him a little longer.

Javier felt that the aphrodisiac had left his system. He was breathless and exhausted, hyperaware of the sweat pouring off of him and the cum splattered on his face, chest, and in his hair. He also realized how sore his limbs were from being restrained the way they were for so long. As if sensing this, Aular slowly released him, helping him stretch out his legs as he rolled his wrists. 

His hands strayed to his stomach and he noted that he was slightly bloated with all the cum he had swallowed. He regretted absolutely nothing, reveling in his very debauched appearance and the thick scent of sex around him.

Aular pulled out and Javier could feel himself gaping and dribbling cum. He lay there trembling and smiling in his satisfaction. A water bottle clutched within a tentacle appeared before him and he took it gratefully.

After several long gulps, he said, “That was…wow.”

Aular chuckled, raising one of his limbs to brush against Javier’s cheek. 

“You were excellent, Javier,” he said fondly. “I think I may have a new favourite customer…if I can expect another visit that is?”

Javier smoothed his free hand over the tentacle at his side, making the Ulpha shiver slightly. “Oh, I think I can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
